


Broken

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Broken Families, Divergent Timelines, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Book/Movie 3: Allegiant, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Evelyn always knew the world she lived in was broken. She always knew she was broken.





	Broken

Evelyn watched her son walk away and felt her eyes fill with tears that she could never let fall. She deserved this. She should not have abandoned him. She had left him alone, alone with his greatest fear, and she knew she deserved his coldness.

She had left when it had finally been to much to bear. When the constant abuse had broken here almost to submission. If she had stayed she would have become a broken shell. Oh, Evelyn knew full well she was broken. No one could have escaped the Eaton household unscathed. But her last rebellious streak had led her too flee.

She knew staying was not an option. But she had thought long and hard about taking four with her. She had thought that he would not hurt Tobias. She had thought that he would not hurt someone who was a divergent. She had not meant to hurt him. she would never have left him alone with him.

She thought if she took him, he would try harder to find her. He would not let her slip away with his son. She thought if she took Tobias he would be angry. And she, and Tobias too, would suffer. So she had left alone. And left her son alone with the monster who he hurt them both.

Now Tobias would never forgive her. Tobias would look at her, and he would not understand. Evelyn did not know what to do. She could act strong, the factionless leader who could unite them all. She knew she saw what others failed to see. She saw the negativity of the factions. She saw how broken they all were.

She saw how broken the amity were, lazing around in their fields. So wrapped up in being peaceful and kind,their arguments could not be solved. They were lazy, going nowhere. Evelyn knew that Johanna slipped drugs into the bread. And while spending your life drugged out in a field singing, dancing and doing art may seem ideal for some, Evelyn knew it was not a healthy life style.

She saw how broken the candor were, with their hatred for lies. She could never have survived there. Lying came to her naturally, easily spilling off her tongue. She could never insult someone for no reason other than to be truthful. The Candor forced others to spill their secrets, and that was wrong. The candor were rude, brutal, cruel, even.

Evelyn could see how broken the dauntless were. She understood why her son had joined them, he craved to protect others, in the way that she had failed to protect him. The dauntless were stupid, their arrogance led them ultimately to an untimely demise. Not too mention, the idea of the old age rule.

Evelyn knew how broken the erudite were, from personal experience. It had, after all, been her faction of youth. The erudite craved knowledge, but their craving became swamped by greed. Their greed corrupted them, stripped away their humanity. The erudite were clever, and they were cruel.

And Evelyn knew how broken the abnegation were. The faction Evelyn had chosen. She would not have chosen Abnegation, except for the baby. A month before her choosing ceremony, she had realised that she had fallen pregnant with Tobias. He had been much older than she, and he had convinced her to choose abnegation. And then, he was convinced she was selfish, and that he could teach her to be selfless. Oh, abnegation were by far the most broken. Beating someone into being selfless, breaking someone until they were a shadow, that was far more broken than drugs, brutality, stupidity, or even cruelty.

Evelyn knew she was making up for her past errors with Tobias by doing this. She would make sure that no other teenager faced the same prison she did. She was protecting the others in her, and Tobias's situations.

A while later Evelyn would realize she was wrong. When her son came to her with a choice. Many years later, after Tris was dead, after Jeanine was dead, after Evelyn had won, Tobias would give her a choice, and Evelyn would give up her power, and she would get what she needed. Her son back.


End file.
